Corsa
by Kaze Icesword
Summary: UA/YAOI/Parejas no establecidas... Duo es un cantante famoso, Heero y Trowa se dedican a escapar, Quatre es un heredero de quien todos esperan mucho, Wu Fei y Milliardo tienen un secreto, Treize sólo busca la manera de hacer dinero. El destino espera.
1. 1er Latido

**CORSA**

**Latido 1**

_El famoso cantante Deathscythe dar__á hoy un concierto en Ciudad Blanca, los boletos entraron a la venta hace tres meses y se acabaron en menos de una semana, es un récord que no cualquiera consigue. Faltan cinco horas para que comience el concierto y ya hay una gran multitud haciendo filas, muchos de ellos con pancartas y las esperanzas de tocar al menos un cabello del joven cantante. No olvidemos que este joven surgió de la nada hace apenas un año y aún con su segundo álbum lleva millones de copias vendidas. Con tan sólo 16 años Deathscythe ha conseguido una fortuna mayor a la del joven heredero Quatre Raberba Winner, quien tiene otra historia muy interesan..._

-¿Por qué le apagas? Iban a anunciar al ganador para la entrada al concierto y la fiesta privada -amonestó el joven de ojos verdes y prendió la radio nuevamente, bajando un poco el volumen.

... _ser heredero de una fortuna tan grande y no dejar de ser humilde es algo que sólo en los cuentos de hadas podría suceder..._

-Mnh... -gruñó el otro joven -ayúdame a terminar esta orden o nos despedirán, no querrás vivir en la calle nuevamente.

-Eso no volverá a suceder.

_... ¡y ahora anunciaremos al ganador de la entrada doble para asistir al concierto de Deathscythe!... agradecemos nuevamente a todos los participan..._

-Aquí viene, cruza los dedos.

-Qué tontería.

_... ¡Trowa Barton es el afortunado ganador, muchas felicidades!..._

_-_-... ¿qué dijeron?

-Ganaste.

_... y que pases a las instalaciones de la estación Galaxia, la mejor frecuencia de..._

-Ya puedes ayudarme -apagó la radio.

-Gané -Trowa se levantó y colocó el mandil alrededor de su cintura.

-¿Eso es todo? Me torturaste con ese estúpido programa tuyo y ¿es esa toda tu reacción?

-Y vendrás conmigo Heero -le sonrió a su compañero.

-A mi ni siquiera me gusta esa música.

-A ti no te gusta ninguna otra música que la clásica.

-No tienes por qué entrar al concierto, me acompañarás a la fiesta.

-No tengo ropa apropiada para ese tipo de eventos.

-A ti no te interesa vestirte _apropiadamente_, y si eso te molesta podemos ir a comprar algo, tengo un poco de dinero ahorrado.

-Mnh... -siguió Heero con sus actividades y Trowa sonrió triunfante con la mirada.

-Me da gusto que se te hayan acabado las excusas, ahora sí vamos a trabajar.

*******************

-¿Qué clase de nombre de _Deathscythe_? –preguntó Heero mientras se arreglaba la camisa. Luego de pedir permiso para salir temprano del restaurante, Trowa y Heero fueron a comprar algo de ropa económica y moderadamente elegante, ambos decidieron no ir al concierto y sólo aparecerían en la fiesta.

-Es un seudónimo, nadie sabe su verdadero nombre... en realidad nadie sabe mucho de él, ni fecha de nacimiento, tipo de sangre, ni siquiera están seguros de que el color de su cabello sea natural.

-¿Tipo de sangre?

-No me mires así, Heero, cuando a mi hermana le gusta un artista sabe todo sobre él, hasta qué clase de mentas para el aliento utiliza.

-¿Por qué no invitaste mejor a tu hermana?

Trowa suspiró algo triste y se recargó en la pared -mis padres me han prohibido verla, dicen que soy una mala influencia así que hablo por teléfono con ella cuando sé que ellos están trabajando o nos escribimos correos electrónicos a la dirección de una de sus amigas.

-No comprendo a tus padres, ¿cómo te prohíben ver a tu hermana gemela?

-Ya sabes cómo son, pero en cuanto estemos bien económicamente ella se vendrá con nosotros... la verdad es que traté de persuadirla para que no lo hiciera, pero no puedo cambiar sus decisiones y tampoco podría darle la espalda.

Heero asintió y volteó, preguntándole con la mirada.

-Muy apuesto -Trowa sonrió.

-¿Por qué quieres ir a esta fiesta?

-Porque me molesta...

-¿Te molesta?

-Sí, me molesta que ese tal Deathscythe sea tan 'anónimo'. Así que iremos a investigarlo.

Heero esbozó una pequeña sonrisa -a veces no te comprendo.

-Vamos -ambos salieron de su pequeña casa para dirigirse a la fiesta.

********************

Por falta de dinero Trowa y Heero tomaron el autobús hasta el Royal Palace, el hotel más lujoso de toda Ciudad Blanca. Como era de esperarse las calles estaban atiborradas de fanáticos deseosos y sedientos por ver a Deathscythe, quien ya había llegado. Los oficiales de vialidad intentaban calmar a la multitud a los conductores molestos que nada tenían que ver con aquel embrollo. En la puerta del Royal Palace apenas se paraba una mosca, el representante de Deathscythe había rentado todo el lugar por una semana, aunque sólo lo usarían un par de noches, y la entrada a él estaba tan restringida que en cada puerta se hacía una ardua inspección a cada persona que osaba pasar por ella. Pero ya no era momento para arrepentirse, y aunque Heero ya estaba bastante fastidiado y enojado por aquel trato tan exagerado y ridículo, no podía dejar de pensar en la molestia de su mejor amigo y además crecía una insistente curiosidad en él, era como si se sintiera emocionado... pero no podría saberlo con facilidad, hasta donde recordaba jamás se había sentido emocionado con nada y aquel era un sentimiento nuevo y confuso.

El hotel era increíblemente indescriptible, tenía una confusión de estilos y épocas tan bizarra que tal vez la gente no sabía si reír o llorar, al menos esa era la situación en la que se encontraban Heero y Trowa. Una explosión de tonos tierra los hacían desear beber agua y las plantas artificiales no ayudaban en nada. Al llegar a la puerta y ser abierta por los mozos les llegó un golpe de perfumes caros todos revueltos, les hacía dar gracias por haber decidido no usar ningún tipo de loción. Ambos, pensando de la misma manera, fueron a pararse al rincón más solitario de todos.

-¿Lo ves por algún lado? -pregunta Heero arreglándose los puños de la camisa.

-No, pero con tanta gente dudo poder ver algo, creo que son demasiados invitados, ¿no se supone que esto era un evento VIP?

-Obviamente quisieron quedar bien, deben estar aquí todos los ricos de la ciudad y para nuestra desgracia los ricos son más abundantes que las cucarachas.

-Pues tendremos que separarnos... no me veas así, Heero, sé que harás bien el papel de espía. Mira, son las diez, nos veremos en este lugar en una hora, hora y media máximo, ¿está bien?

-¿Y qué se supone que debería averiguar acerca de este sujeto?

-Todo lo que puedas.

-No sé por qué sigo haciéndote caso -se retira.

Trowa sonríe con la mirada y se arregla el saco mientras piensa "manos a la obra"

Heero comenzó a andar por ahí entre la gente durante unos diez minutos hasta que se cansó, prefería abortar misión en ese momento mientras seguía lúcido antes de dejarse envolver por los vapores del calor de los cuerpos revueltos con el montón de diferentes esencias provenientes de los perfumes y lociones. Heero intentó localizar un lugar vacío en ese enorme salón pero no encontró ninguno, ni siquiera la enorme terraza estaba libre de toda aquella egolatría, así que tomó la primera puerta que vio y asegurándose de que no hubiese ningún guardia por ahí que pudiera fastidiarle salió para encaminarse por el pasillo, habría seguido derecho de no ser porque escuchó voces en ese momento y tuvo que meterse por la primera puerta disponible. El cuarto al que había entrado era otro salón, pero era más pequeño, algo parecido a un bar, con mesas chicas para dos, adornadas de manteles blancos. Solitario en una esquina cerca de los ventanales se encontraba un pequeño escenario con sólo un enorme piano de cola en él, todo estaba tan oscuro y apenas la débil luz de luna dejaba ver una figura sentada al piano, tocando una que otra tecla al azar en lapsos tan alejados que una nota solitaria se deslizaba por el aire y tenía tiempo de recorrer toda la habitación antes de ser seguida por otra. Heero entornó los ojos y alcanzó a ver humo proveniente de un cigarro, de nuevo ese vacío en el estómago y el cansancio extremo en los brazos, como si hubiese cargado cajas todo el día, ¿emoción acaso? Seguía sin saberlo, pero la triste figura solitaria le despertaba la necesidad de ir a besarla y acunarla en sus brazos.

*************

Este es mi primer fic en mucho tiempo, por ahí me quedó uno pendiente pero formatearon mi compu y perdí los capítulos que ya tenía y no había subido, así que probablemente la descarte. Espero que esta les guste, pronto iré subiendo lo demás. ¡Saludos!

Nota: VIP son las siglas de _Very importante person_ o _persona muy imporante_.


	2. 2o Latido

**Latido 2 **

Trowa buscó por todas partes al anfitrión de la fiesta pero no daba con él, además tampoco tenía noticias de Heero, aunque aún no pasaba el tiempo límite suponía que su amigo ya habría ido a esconderse de la multitud y sonrió ante la idea, sabía que a pesar de todo él jamás cambiaría. Algo cansado Trowa salió al pequeño balcón que estaba más alejado de ese salón, ahí sólo se encontraba una persona pero no la miró, se recargó en la baranda mirando el montón de luces que adornaban el hermoso jardín y de pronto tuvo un ataque de envidia, qué daría él por tener un jardín así, pero él y Heero eran vagabundos y no podían darse el lujo de tener muchas pertenencias y menos un jardín al que definitivamente no le gusta viajar.

-Ricos bastardos… -murmuró Trowa sin percatarse que la otra persona lo había escuchado hasta que la voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Sí, a veces son bastante molestos… o todo el tiempo.

Trowa giró la cabeza hacia aquella persona y se sonrojó ligeramente, no podía creer que aquel que había escuchado su réplica era el más rico de la ciudad, pero el joven Quatre sólo le dedicó una dulce sonrisa, sin burla ni victoria.

-Disculpe… no sabía que…

-No, no te disculpes, yo no debería escuchar conversaciones ajenas –se rió un poco recargó su espalda en la baranda, viendo las sombras en las enormes cortinas de la puerta -¿por qué no estás adentro?

-Demasiada gente… hace algo de calor –gira el cuerpo por completo para mirarlo bien, aunque Quatre seguía mirando la puerta.

-Tienes razón, hace algo de calor –lo mira, le sonríe y se acerca estirando la mano –Quatre Raberba Winner.

Trowa miró unos momentos la mano extendida hacia él y se paró bien, comprobando la pequeña estatura de Quatre, sonrió apenas ante el pensamiento de que quedaría muy bien en sus brazos y estiró su mano para tomar la del joven rubio –Trowa Barton.

-Trowa Barton –sonrió Quatre de nuevo -¿me permites? –dirigió su mirada hacia la corbata mal acomodada de Trowa.

-Ahora comprendo por qué me veían mal.

-No lo tomes personal –estira sus manos y se acerca más a Trowa para arreglar su corbata –ellos miran mal a todo el mundo, hasta entre ellos mismos… nada más no se miran mal mientras están frente a un espejo porque saben que eso es lo único que tienen… y eso es tan triste –acaricia la corbata ya acomodada y suspira.

Por un momento Trowa se imaginó acariciando el cabello de Quatre y bajando su mano por la sien hasta la barbilla, levantándola luego lentamente haciendo el ángulo perfecto para bajar su rostro y besarlo en los labios, se sonrojó por el pensamiento y de pronto sintió su corazón latir tan violentamente que podría escucharse a kilómetros de distancia. Quatre levantó la mirada al sentir el silencio de Trowa y lo miró a los ojos, de nuevo una dulce sonrisa de asomó en sus labios.

-Qué bonitos ojos tienes… -Quatre también sucumbió a ese sonrojo al ver que Trowa hacía un lentísimo movimiento hacia abajo, pero se separó de él al escuchar el movimiento de las cortinas y miró hacia la puerta –Milliardo.

Trowa también miró al hombre en la puerta, rubio igual que Quatre pero con un aire tan distinguido que habría opacado a cualquiera, ya lo había visto antes en televisión, pero era más impresionante en persona, Milliardo Peacecraft, tutor legal de Quatre y abogado de la familia Raberba Winner.

-Hora de irnos, joven Winner.

-Sí, es tarde –Quatre sonrió y miró a Trowa, de nuevo le extendió la mano –fue un placer Trowa.

-El placer fue mío –le sonrió con la mirada pues de pronto sus labios se sintieron inhibidos por la presencia de Milliardo, sus manos se soltaron lentamente y Quatre se retiró sin mirar hacia atrás, de pronto Trowa sentía un sentimiento de vacío tan profundo que se habría puesto a llorar de ser otra persona, así que sólo atinó a mirar más el jardín y esperar a que Heero lo buscara, pues no tenía ganas de seguir con su misión.

**************************

Heero no resistió la tentación y se aproximó a la persona sentada en el taburete, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca se dio cuenta de que tenía el cabello negro corto y despeinado, su traje era inusual y muy elegante, la espalda era delgada y la cintura pequeña.

-¿Quieres uno? –interrumpió la voz de la persona levantando la cajetilla de cigarros que estaba sobre el piano.

-No fumo –dijo Heero y se acercó un poco más, hasta que al fin pudo verle la cara, la emoción se sentía aún más profunda y estaba acompañada por algo más. Los hermosos ojos violetas se posaron sobre él y sonrió.

-¿Estabas escapando? –Heero no pensó en responder a eso, pero de cualquier manera no habría tenido oportunidad, pues el joven siguió hablando –te comprendo, son insoportables, ¡y el olor! Por todos los cielos, ¿no saben que echarse tanta loción daña tu sentido del olfato? Pero al menos la comida es buena… por lo general la comida es lo que salva el día –el joven sonrió y se sentó de lado para mirar mejor a Heero –no hablas mucho, ¿eh?

-Creo que no es necesario.

El joven se rió –sí, a veces me dicen que hablo demasiado, pero por alguna razón no soporto el silencio.

-Hace poco estabas en completo silencio.

-No es verdad –tocó una tecla y el sonido de la nota se desplazo por el aire -¿ves? No estaba en silencio –Heero esbozó una pequeña sonrisa -¿viniste solo?

-No, un amigo ganó un par de boletos en un programa de radio. Quería ver al estúpido cantante ese, pero seguramente está vanagloriándose con ese montón de perros que hay en el salón.

-Sí, probablemente… así que tú amigo es fanático.

-En realidad no, vino a desenmascarar al cantante.

-Eso suena interesante –el joven sonrió intrigado -¿y por qué? –Heero se encogió de hombros y la puerta se abrió, era un hombre serio y muy apuesto.

-Deathscythe, tus invitados te esperan.

-Oh, vaya –el joven se levantó y miró a Heero –parece que el estúpido cantante este debe ir a vanagloriarse con ese montón de perros en el salón.

Heero se sintió algo nervioso pero no lo demostró, adoptó la posición fría y segura que por lo general conservaba y miró a Deathscythe sacar un encendedor para guardarlo dentro de su saco.

-Cuídame esto, ¿quieres? –Deathscythe le guiñó y se retiró con aquel hombre.

Heero se esperó unos momentos mirando el cigarro aún encendido sobre el piano. Lo tomó y lo dejó cerca de unas cortinas, luego se retiró a buscar a Trowa, una vez lo hubo encontrado ambos partieron.

-¿En serio? –alcanzó a decir Trowa luego de haberse reído por la anécdota de Heero –nunca hablas con los desconocidos y especialmente a él debías contarle sobre nuestros planes, en serio que es totalmente increíble.

-Mnh…

-Pero te dejó pensativo, ese sí es un acontecimiento –Trowa le sonrió y le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro.

******************************

… _y en otras noticias, ayer por la noche se dio la celebración VIP después del increíble concierto de Deathscythe, la fiesta estaba totalmente llena de gente importante de Ciudad Blanca y habría sido una fiesta magnífica de no ser por el incendio que se suscitó cerca de la media noche. Por suerte la discográfica del cantante había rentando todo el hotel y no se perdieron vidas humanas, pero el inmueble quedó totalmente devastado. Las autoridades han comenzado las investigaciones y lo único que han concluido es que el incendio comenzó en el salón de jazz…_

-Es totalmente increíble –dijo Trowa apagando la radio y colocándose el mandil alrededor de la cintura –sucedió justo después de que nosotros nos fuimos.

-Mnh…

-¿No era ese el salón en donde te encontraste con Deathscythe?

-Eso creo.

-¿Habrá regresado a causar el incendio?

-Ponte a trabajar Trowa.

Cuando el restaurante se hubo vaciado un poco Heero salió al callejón trasero para descansar un momento. Se sentó en unas viejas cajas de madera y sacó el encendedor de ese cantante para mirarlo, era metálico y tenía un enorme dos grabado de manera rudimentaria, del otro lado había un corazón. Heero lo prendió y miró la hipnotizante llama.

-Tal como lo pensé.

Heero apagó la llama y miró al recién llegado, un gran peso se le quitó de encima al mirarlo completo y a salvo.

-¿Te enojaste porque no soy la clase de idiota que pensabas? –Deathscythe se sentó en unas cajas frente a las de Heero y le sonrió –por eso incendiaste el hotel.

Heero se quedó en silencio, mirándolo, delatándose.

-No le diré a nadie, esa cosa era espantosa… sin ofender, sé que era el hotel más 'lujoso' de este lugar –Deathscythe le sonrió y se recargó –si tú no lo hubieras hecho, te apuesto a que yo sí lo habría incendiado.

-¿Contigo dentro? –frunció el ceño y le implantó reclamo a la pregunta.

-No, yo no quiero morir –Deathscythe se río –gracias por preocuparte por mí.

-No lo hago –Heero le lanzó el encendedor al cantante y se levantó.

Deathscythe cachó el encendedor -claro que lo haces, apuesto a que te enamoraste de mí. Debe ser por el encanto de mis ojos –le sonrió de manera adorable y parpadeo repetidamente.

-No te hagas ilusiones –Heero abrió la puerta de la cocina.

-Te esperaré hasta que salgas.

-Saldré a la medianoche.

-Te esperaré hasta entonces.

-Como quieras –Heero entró y cerró la puerta, dejando al cantante sobre las cajas de madera.

Deathscythe se guardó el encendedor, se quitó la peluca dejando caer su enorme trenza castaña, se colocó unos lentes oscuros y guardó la peluca en una mochila que llevaba con él, así no lo reconocerían. Cuando terminó el proceso Trowa salió y lo miró, luego volvió a entrar en la cocina.

-Pues ya no está o estabas alucinando.

-Seguro se cansó de esperar, esa clase de personas no tienen paciencia.

-Deberías dejar de drogarte Heero –Trowa le sonrió de manera insinuante.

-Muy gracioso.

***********************

Quatre vio las noticias en la televisión y se asustó muchísimo, llamó inmediatamente a Milliardo.

-¿Me llamó?

-Sí, ¿ya viste lo que sucedió en el _Royal Palace_? –señala la televisión.

-Sí, joven Quatre, salimos a tiempo de ahí.

-Por favor, Milliardo, investiga si realmente todos salieron de ahí.

-Está preocupado por ese hombre, ¿no es así joven Winner?

-Sí, la verdad es que lo estoy, Milliardo… -le sonríe con amabilidad –y llámame Quatre al menos cuando estemos solos, ¿sí? Me siento muy extraño cuando me dices 'joven Winner'.

-Lo haré, pero sólo porque insiste demasiado… Quatre –se acerca a él –por favor, no se involucre con él, no es de su nivel económico y quién sabe si…

-Milliardo –lo interrumpió Quatre apagando la televisión y pendiéndose de pie –yo decido con quién me involucro y con quién no. No estoy aquí para juzgar a nadie por su nivel económico, estoy aquí para levantar y preservar arriba las empresas Winner, así que si yo lo hago bien te pediré por favor que no te metas en mi vida privada.

-Lo siento, Quatre, en este medio es difícil no mezclar la vida privada con el mundo de los negocios… con permiso –Milliardo hizo una ligera reverencia y se marchó.

-Sólo espero que esté bien… -Quatre suspiró, sabía a la perfección que estando en su posición debía casarse con una chica acomodada que pudiera darle un heredero y así continuar con la línea de sangre de los Winner, lo sabía y lo odiaba, pero no podía dejar de preocuparse por aquel que seguía atormentándolo en cada segundo.

*******************

Ni Trowa ni Heero salieron de la cocina el resto de la noche, cuando el restaurante cerró y todo quedó limpio ambos tomaron sus pertenencias y salieron por la puerta trasera, Heero se dio cuenta que el joven seguía ahí, sentado en las cajas de madera, fumando lo que tal vez sería su cuarta o quinta cajetilla de cigarros.

-Vas a morirte.

-Todos moriremos algún día –Deathscythe se levantó y tiró el cigarro para pisarlo.

-¿Quién es tu amigo, Heero? –preguntó Trowa quitándose los broches que detenían su fleco.

-Es tu cantante, ¿no lo reconoces? –Heero se acercó a Deathscythe, metió la mano en la chaqueta, pero no encontró nada, así que tomó la mochila que descansaba sobre la caja y ahí dio con la peluca, la sacó y se la colocó al joven -¿ves?

-Así que tu cabello es castaño –Trowa sonrió, se sentía un poco triunfante.

-Mi representante quería que me lo tiñera negro –se quita la peluca y la guarda nuevamente –dijo que un chico con cabello oscuro se ve más sexy, por supuesto que no quise teñírmelo y mucho menos cortarlo así que él decidió ponerme esta estúpida peluca, pero me veo mejor sin ella –sonrió mostrando su trenza -¿nos vamos ya? Estoy cansado y tengo hambre.

-¿'Nos vamos ya'? –Trowa miró a Heero y este sólo se encogió de hombros, sin darle mucha importancia los tres se encaminaron a la pequeña casa que alquilaban Trowa y Heero.

El barrio en el que vivían era de los más pobres, habían automóviles inservibles por toda la calle, los jardines estaban hechos un asco, se escuchaban riñas en los hogares y en otros se veía a toda la familia beber en conjunto, el llanto de los niños inundaba el ambiente y todas las casitas eran iguales, diminutas. En la que vivían Trowa y Heero se veía más tranquila, incluso el jardín se veía algo más limpio aunque no tenían plantas. Al entrar Deathscythe se percató de que dentro de la casita habían poquísimos muebles: un sillón en su último minuto de vida, un pequeño televisor, una lámpara, un par de sillas en la barra y la cocina parecía haber estado ahí de antes. Lo que sí abundaban eran los libros y sonrió ante eso.

-Acogedor.

-Si no te gusta puedes largarte –indicó Heero dejando sus cosas sobre la barra.

-Lo digo en serio, este lugar me gusta.

-¿A qué hora te irás? –preguntó Trowa también dejando sus pertenencias.

-Investigué y mañana tienen el día libre, así que me quedaré. ¿Cuál es tu habitación? –miró a Heero y este no respondió, pero Trowa la señaló con la mano.

-Es aquella.

-Perfecto, tengo sueño, mañana comeré. Descansen -Deathscythe les sonrió y se retiró a la habitación.

-Él es muy extraño.

-Mnh…

-Y tú eres aún más extraño, ¿por qué lo dejas quedarse?

-Hasta mañana Trowa –Heero no le contestó y se retiró a su habitación. Trowa se quedó pensativo antes de ir a dormir también.

Deathscythe entró en el pequeño cuarto y era como lo imaginaba: sobrio. Por suerte la cama era grande así que se quitó los zapatos y se recostó.

-Muy cómoda –sonrió y cerró los ojos, Heero entró en ese momento.

-¿Por qué te quedarás? –se acercó al guardarropa y sacó su pijama. Se sentó en la cama para quitarse los zapatos.

-Pues porque a veces hasta yo necesito unas vacaciones, y dado que por tu culpa me quitaron una gran suma de dinero por lo del incendio pensé que no te importaría que me quedara un par de días aquí –Deathscythe abrió los ojos y se sentó justo a tiempo para mirar a Heero quitarse la ropa, sonrió dando gracias de que ahí no había ningún espejo por el cual ser descubierto.

-¿No se supone que te cause algún problema estar fuera del alcance de tu representante?

-Sí, pero no importa, regresaré.

-Aunque parece que no deseas hacerlo –se puso el pantalón de su pijama nada más y recogió su ropa.

-A veces quisiera sólo escapar… ¿te importa si me pongo eso? –Deathscythe señaló la camisa del pijama de Heero.

Heero miró lo que el cantante señalaba y negó.

-Perfecto, gracias –el joven se levantó y se quitó la ropa quedándose sólo en boxers, se puso la camisa y desató su trenza para deshacerla, Heero había cambiado papeles y era él quien lo veía desde la cama.

-¿Por qué no simplemente renuncias?

-No es tan sencillo –apagó la luz y se subió a la cama, aún podían verse pues un faro quedaba justo detrás de la ventana de Heero y aluzaba toda la habitación.

-Mnh… -Heero se recostó bien, boca arriba mirando el techo, el tiempo estaba delicioso así que no necesitaba cubrirse con la manta hasta el cuello.

-Gracias por no echarme –Deathscythe se recostó y estiró su mano para acariciar el pecho de Heero.

-Deathscythe

-Llámame Duo… Duo Maxwell.

-Duo, no soy gay.

-¿No me dirás tu nombre?

-Lo sabes, sino no me habrías encontrado.

-Heero –sonrió Duo arrastrando su mano por la piel hasta el cuello –no hace falta que seas gay –se estiró al sujetarle la sien y voltear su cara para darle un beso en los labios –descansa –Duo se acomodó dándole la espalda y cerró los ojos, Heero no dijo ni una sola palabra mientras sentía cómo el cantante iba quedándose dormido.


End file.
